She Who Tamed The Devils
by KE12
Summary: When Valka was taken by Cloud Jumper she had a young F! Hiccup in her arms, 16 years later a now grown up Hiccup is allowed to explore the Northern islands inhabited by Vikings, and ultimately runs into her mothers previous tribe. This story also explores how Valka (And Hiccup) learned to live with the dragons. DISCONTINUED


**Okay, this is a taster for a story idea I have, if people like it I'll continue it and see where it goes, if not oh well, let it be a one off.**

/.../

 **Present day.**

The day started out like most days, Hiccup awoke with the sun, went fishing with her life long companion Toothless, a dragon that many believed was the unholy offspring of lightning and death its self, and then with permission from her Mother the young rider went exploring. With the Southern waters infested with Drago's ships, a large storm brewing in the West and a well explored East Hiccup had only one direction to go, North.

For as long as Hiccup could remember her mother had warned her about the Northern waters, she would tell her how they were a place of terrine and violence, where Viking tribes would wage war over the smallest of things and where dragons were hunted for sport, usually her mother forbid her to venture North but with her 16th birthday just gone Valka had eventually given her the permission needed, believing her child was now ready for the mindless barbarians that she would inevitably encounter, however she did enforce one rule on her child, the Hairy Hooligan tribe is to be avoided at all costs, an easy enough rule to follow right? Happily agreeing to the terms Hiccup mounted her life long friend and speedily took off, excited for the new lands that awaited discovery.

Most of the lands Hiccup explored were boring barren places, there were plenty of dragons to be found but not much else. Flying above one said barren land Hiccup spotted something she had never seen before, a large brown and furry looking creature with large horns. "Hey bud, what's that?"

Toothless looked to where his human rider pointed, this was his first time seeing such a creature too. _'Food?'_ After spending 16 years with his human friend the dragon had come to have a good understanding of Norse, and Hiccup a good understanding of Dragoneese, while neither could speak the other's language with thanks to the human and dragon voice box only being able to do so much they both could understood one another as if they could speak each other's language.

Hiccup rolled her eyes and shook her head. "Not yet it isn't. Race you there!"

The Dragon give a heavy sigh as Hiccup jumped off his back and extended her made artificially made flaps so she could glide, while the Night Fury could obviously win with a single flap of its wings the game only allowed gliding, to win one had to make good use of hot air and updraughts to rise, jet streams to speed up, and make tight turns around any obstacles such as sea stacks to get the edge in the race. As usual Toothless won the race and helped his friend onto his back just moments before she would hit the ground. _"Your getting better at finding the updraughts, soon you will probably be as good as me."_

"Yeah, thanks bud." She give her trusty dragon a scratch on its nose. "Now let's find that big hairy thing huh?"

It turned out the large hairy creature was terrified of Toothless so Hiccup had to approach it on her own while her dragon friend watched with a careful eye from up a tree a good distance away. "Huh, your like a large cow, but with horns, odd." After making some measurements and mental notes of the animal she returned to where her friend was sat and then removed a book from her pocket to sketch the animal. "I wonder if it tastes like beef too, what do you think?" she talked mostly to fill the silence between herself and her friend.

 _"Lets find out."_ Toothless was about to fire his shot when Hiccup stopped him, the dragon reluctantly had to vent hot air out of his nose to discharge the shot. _"You know I hate it when I do that."_

 _H_ iccup reached up and rubbed the dragons snout. "Sorry bud." With a few more minutes of silence her picture was complete. "What do you think?" She showed her drawing to the dragon, and as always it was a masterpiece. "I missed a bit of detail here, and there." Hiccup pointed to a few locations on her drawing. "Messed it up here."

 _"Hiccup, it's great as always, now can we go?"_ Despite sounding disinterested Toothless meant every word he said.

With a huff Hiccup jumped down from the branch and onto the floor a good few meters below. "Fine fine." As the dragon climbed down Hiccup put her sketch book away in her side pocket, she did not notice the farmer tending the flock behind her, till she heard the blood curdling cry.

"DRAGAAAN!"

She turned just in time to see the spear leave the farmers hand.

/.../

 **16 years prior.**

Valka grabbed the arm of a large viking that was rushing to end the life of a Dragon that was just downed from a bola launched by another Viking. "Stop, you'll only make it worse!"

In the time that it took the Viking to process what was said the downed dragon managed to limp away, realising his missed oppotunity the Viking she stopped scowled and continued on his way to hunt another beast, Valka was about to move on but a sound from behind grabbed her attention, turning around her body was filled with horror as a giant dragon tore the wood away from her home's roof and broke into her house, where her month old child slept. Running as fast as her legs could carry her she arrived at her home in no time and barged through the door, with the dragon's large head being mere inches from her babe she grabbed a near by sword that belonged to her husband, the Cheif of Berk. Raising the sword above her head she charged the dragon but stopped moments before taking the dragons life, the beast wasn't eating her child, or staring at it with eyes filled with hunger and lust, no, the dragon was playing with the crib her child slept in. The four winged dragon finally realising it was no longer alone with the child turned to face the intruder who was slowly lowering her weapon, staring at himself with as much curiosity as horror, slowly approaching the Viking woman the dragon sniffed the air around her, but a sudden axe that impaled it's self in a near by column holding the roof up tore it's attention away from the curious human and to the large mountain of a man charging into the house. As the dragon flamed Stoick Valka took her chance and reached for her baby, just as her hands grabbed her child she was lifted off the floor and into the air by the previously curious dragon. "Stoic!" Cried Valka. It was too late, if Stoic shot the dragon down she would have been killed from the drop, and the dragon was doing nothing but ascending.

After a torturous 2 hour flight in the beasts claws the dragon eventually put Valka down on a deselate island with so much care that one would think the dragon was looking out for her well being, then landing in front of her the dragon torched the ground before laying down to stare at her with some big curious eyes. Valka looked into those large black orbs staring back at herself and saw nothing but her curiosity reflected. "Your not the mindless killing beast I am supposed to believe you are, are you?"

The dragon tilted it's head at the humans soft words, his now old queen told him time and time again that humans were mindless beasts that would kill a dragon on sight, yet this human here? She was nothing of the sort.

Valka eventually broke her eye contact to look down at her child sleeping against her chest, other than a cut to the cheek her daughter was unharmed, but if she remained in this cold air for long that would not be the case. After making a quick sling out of her warming jacket she placed her child inside and attempted to collect some firewood. _"Just what are you doing?"_ Valka turned to the dragon that just grunted and gowled, in the icy cool air without her warming jacket she was quickly begging to get cold, seeing her shiver the dragon snorted, growled and gurgled again. " _Your cold?"_

The mother stared at the Dragon as she wondered what it was thinking, but suddenly it opened its jaws and light a near by bush on fire, a act Valka could not have been more grateful of.

 **Okay, if I do this story here is what it will be.**

 **50/50 of past and present, the present will follow Hiccup as she explores the northern lands and ultimately Berk, the past will be the story of how Valka (and Hiccup) learned to live with dragons.**

 **Not sure on relationships as of yet, defo no Toothless / Hiccup, open to suggestions.**

 **K+ rated. Will be some violence but not very graphic.**

 **The name 'She who tamed the devils' will reflect the story if I keep it going (Take from that what you will), but not if it's kept as a one shot.**

 **Cheers for reading guys and please let me know what you think!**


End file.
